Messer
|species = Human|gender = |race = Caucasian|eye_color = Blue|hair = Blonde |weapon(s) = Secret Forces Carbine, Bundeswehr Rifle, Bundeswehr Carbine, Firestorm, Mines Launcher, Critical Strike, Tactical Knife |equipment = Frag Grenade, Smoke Grenade|image1 = Messer Full Body.png|height = 180 cm (5'11")}} Oberfeldwebel William Messer is a major character in Operation: Catalyst in Co-Op Campaign. He is a member of JSOC-Echo's Gryphon Squad, serving as the team's grenadier and pointman. Biography Early Life Messer was born to a upper class family in his city. While his siblings pursed careers in business and the government, Messer had a keen interest in athletics. He was a star athlete during his younger years, stemming from peewee football to being on the varsity team of the University of Düsseldorf. However, his fits of rage and overall aggressiveness on the field eventually lead to his permanent suspension from the team. Joining the Military Seeing how his football career is unfit for him, with his former teammates turning their backs on him, he decided to use his physical performance to enlist in the Kommando Spezialkräfte. He was one of the youngest graduates in the program when he faced harsh training in a multitude of environments. Afterwards, he first saw combat during the Syrian Civil War, where he supported local forces in the capture of several insurgent-held strongholds. Messer's effective use of explosives in the field, such as taking out enemy armored units and defensive positions landed him the nickname "Feuerball", as well as several medals and promotions. Operation: Catalyst When the Pixelarican Army managed to push back the Coded from Pixelarica, the Coded retaliates by attacking Pixelarican allies such as South Korea, Japan, the United Kingdom, and France. In response to Article 5, Pixelarica, as well as Canada, intervenes in order to defend its allies. The European Union forms a joint special forces task force; J-SOC Echo, comprising of multiple special forces group from NATO member states. Messer was selected as a potential candidate for his exceptional combat performance in Syria. He was assigned to Gryphon Squad as the team's grenadier and point man. Battle of Marseilles Messer and the joint task force fought alongside European Union and French Army soldiers in urban combat around the port in Marseilles, France. The joint task force was to eliminate Coded spawning grounds inside specific buildings around the port city, while the French and EU forces provide fire support. Messer assisted the team by using his grenade launcher to clear out crowds of Coded forces. He and Flemming both assisted in taking out anti-armor assets the Coded possessed. Eventually, the team was retasked to defend the beach from a Coded amphibious assault. Infiltrating the Warship Soon after, the joint task force was authorized to infiltrate the Coded warship and destroy the command center and the ship itself. In order to infiltrate the ship, two teams of underwater submersibles managed to evade enemy detection and climbed onto the deck the ship. Using encryption devices to cover their bodies from being picked up by scanners, the joint task force to two sneaked onto the bridge, where the crew of the ship were quickly killed off. However, the entire squad were alerted when after the death of the captain triggered the emergency alarm. Evanson quickly uploaded Gordon's virus in order to disrupt communications and orders while the rest of the task force defends him. The Evanson manages to upload the virus and ordered the team to make an escape towards the extraction point. The team manages to fight through heavy Coded resistance all over the ship, however anti-air positions prevented the helicopter from getting close to the ship. Under an ambush, the joint task force quickly fights towards the AA guns and disables them. The Chechen-Russian Border Incident Intelligence from satellite imaging and reports from air traffic control had piqued the task force's interests as a large cargo plane was shot down near the Russian-Chechen border. Deadpan was reassigned to join the team to gain access to the black box. Within moments of reaching the crash site, however, a massive firefight broke out between the Chechen Rebels who have already secured the site and unknown a Russian mercenary force attempting to flush the rebels out. Messer provided explosive support against Chechen technicals and APC's, while the rest of the team eliminates the rest of the forces from both sides. When both sides dispersed from the battlefield, Messer investigated the contents of the plane, discovering that they were of Turkish origin, and contained military hardware inbound to Bosnia. Messer and the rest of the team then escapes deeper into Chechen territory, where they managed to escape before the Russian army intervenes. Moscow Takedown A few days after the border incident, the joint task force was reassigned to monitor the activities of Erebus Haxon and the CEO of Romanov Communications; Aleksi Romanov in a Moscow restaurant. The joint task force sets up an overwatch position inside an office building near the restaurant, and an on ground position inside the restaurant itself. Evanson, disguised as a construction worker with Flemming waited on the confirmation to take the shot. While Messer was part of the overwatch position with Deadpan and Pixel One. Deadpan was ordered by Spectator to takeout both Haxon and Romanov, however the bullets disintegrate just before they could hit. Evanson eventually ordered all operatives to open fire on Romanov and Haxon, however due to the duo's use of Orbital Shields, no bullets managed to land on the target. Messer with the rest of his strike team fought throughout downtown Moscow in pursuit of the limo. Eventually, they reached the limo before it blew up, killing both Romanov and Haxon. Trouble in London As a result of recent political instability and control in the governments, major cities such as London, Paris, and Berlin begin to descend into chaos for the lack of change in recent months and their cost on the citizens, especially with the threat from The Coded. As a majority of European cities fell to disorder and violence, London in particular experienced an armed uprising by anarchists. Gryphon Squad was dispatched to reach to the parliament and rescue the trapped politicians against the crowd of anarchists as a final option. Evanson and his team managed to defend the parliament from incoming anarchists until an extraction helicopter arrives before they are overrun. X-Hour Begins The push towards EU nations starts to bog down as a combined force of NATO air superiority manages to scramble enough air power to challenge the NEO air force. NATO takes this opportunity to launch a counteroffensive into Ukraine and other surrounding NEO states. The joint task force were mostly deployed behind enemy lines to sabotage or assassinate targets. Gryphon Squad was deployed along with the 1st Armored Division of the Pixelarican Army and a combined EU company in rural Ukraine to prevent the launch of several ICMBs at a former Soviet silo. The squad pushes through multiple defensive positions before reaching the grounds of the missile site. Joining with his former SAS regiment, him and the SAS commander launches a final push into the compound, they faced heavy losses but managed to stop the launch of several ICMB's. Hunt for the Dragon Months of intelligence gathering, data mining, and espionage lead to the possible location of the escaped High Chancellor of the New European Order to a mining facility in Valbonë, Albania, near the Montenegro border. The bunker housing was defended by the remaining loyal forces aligned with the NEO, with support from armor and limited air support. The joint task force were dispatched with the assault force to storm the bunker. Gryphon Squad with other fireteams stormed across the field under enemy railgun fire and into the compound where they fought through waves of NEO soldiers, eventually reaching the high chancellor inside the mine. Trivia * According to his dialogue throughout the campaign, he's a car enthusiast with a keen interest in German sports cars. * It is hinted that he is the youngest member of JSOC-Echo as Evanson always berates him for his lack of actual military experience outside of Syria. Category:Characters Category:Characters (Minecraftian47) Category:Males Category:Co-Op Campaign